Fool Me Twice
by R.W. Maxwell
Summary: Harry was betrayed by his friends in second year when it came out that he was a Parseltongue, and while he forgave them he never forgot that they had done it. When they did it a second time after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire he was determined not to let them get away with it
1. Chapter 1

Fool Me Twice

Summary: Harry was betrayed by his friends in second year when it came out that he was a Parseltongue, and while he forgave them he never forgot that they had done it. When they did it a second time after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire he was determined not to let them get away with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and company. No money crossed hands in the making of this story.

A/N: based on DZ2's "Never Forgive, Never Forget" Prompt.

Foreign Language

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

ϐParseltongueϐ

Harry stood just inside the tent after finishing the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, and he was not amused by what he saw as he watched the scoring go up in the air.

Ludo Bagman gave him a 10. No surprise there. If Harry had to guess it was because he had placed a bet on him to win.

Dumbledore gave him an 8. Harry knew he had to seem impartial, but come on.

Madame Maxime gave him an 8. He didn't forget the stick she raised even when he said he didn't put his name in, but at least she was fair.

Karkaroff gave him a 4. Figures, can't have him showing up the Bulgarian Bon-Bon. Never mind the fact that Harry didn't damage the dragon, or the eggs on the ground unlike some people.

Harry shook his head as he turned to head back into the tent, and ran smack dab into the last two people he wanted to see right now.

"Harry…" the female spoke

"What do you two want?" His voice icing over.

"W..We just wanted to say we were s.." She started

"Save it Granger. I could give to shits about what the hell you two have to say right now." Harry stated as he turned to head in the other direction.

"Harry...Please…" she said imploringly

Harry stopped and turned around and looked at his former friends. His mind went back to before when they were as thick as thieves. Back when they were the Gryffindor Golden Trio.

First year Harry saved her from the troll after Ron had insulted her. He actually thought she had some potential because of how she lied to Professor Mcgonagall and saved their butts. Then going through the rest of the year trying to figure out all the information about the Philosopher's Stone, and it's creator Nicholas Flamel.

Figuring out the ways to defeat the challenges, and keeping Professor Quirrell, who turned out to have Voldemort in his head, from getting it. It was during that time he had felt comfortable enough to tell them some of what his home life was like with the Dursleys. While he didn't tell them everything he told them enough to give them some sort of clue.

Then second year happened, and the first betrayal.

They both had freaked out on him about the whole parseltongue ability, and everyone, including Ron and Hermione, had started avoiding him. Ron even had the audacity to say he was going to turn out a dark wizard because of rest of the school was just as fickle, and followed the loudest bleating sheep.

So for a short time the Golden Trio was split up. Harry went about his business doing his classwork. It was easy considering he didn't have the added distraction of Ron and Hermione. The only ones who didn't seem to give him any trouble was the House of Snakes, well most of them anyways. Malfoy was still a git, along with his entourage, but for the most part they paid him no mind.

When Harry had finally figured out what was going on Ron's little sister Ginny came up missing, and was taken down below into the Chamber. Unfortunately the youngest Weasley didn't survive the experience. Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the school apologised, and reluctantly he accepted it, but he never forgot what they had done.

Things were going smooth for a while, Sirius had been set free because they had caught Pettigrew, and cleared his name. Ron, Hermione and himself had gone to The Quiddich World Cup, and had a blast, well until the death eaters showed up. Things had gotten pretty tense a couple of times, and he had even gotten another elf out of the deal. Winky had been set free by her master Barty Crouch so Harry decided to employee her.

Then the night of the choosing of the champions when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and once again it started all over again. Just like everyone else they had chosen their side, and it wasn't with Harry. So he decided then and there he didn't need fair weather friends and went at it alone with help from Remus and Sirius.

They had helped Harry to prepared himself for the first task. Now that Sirius was his Magical Guardian again he had told Harry about his family history and showed him the Potter Family vault. There was a plethora of information on spells, enchantments, weapons. A millennia of family history for Harry to go through. All of this along with some of the spells in the Black Library that weren't exactly light based, but weren't the darkest in the family.

They helped train his body to improve his endurance so he would tire out from spell usage. Due to the fact that he no longer had to go back to the Dursley's he had actually started to bulk up, and have a well chiseled form.

Harry also started training his mind to where he could react without thinking soon he was able to chain spells together for the maximum effect he could achieve. As it was he ended up using a combination a combination of both families magic to secure the dragon into place, and get the egg that he needed.

Which brought him to where he was now confronting his two former friends.

"What do you want Granger?" Harry said his eyes slightly glowing from the power that was bubbling to the surface. "Do you want to say your sorry? For me to act as if you and Weasley's mocking me, and calling me a liar, cheat, glory-hound meant nothing?" Harry said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Harry, we were wrong, " Hermione paused to motion to herself and Ron, "We both realized that now. Please forgive us."

Harry paused as if to consider what she was saying, he noticed that Dumbledore and McGonnagall both were standing off watching the entire thing almost as if speculating on what was going to happen next.

Harry closed his eyes as if in thought when in reality he knew exactly what he was going to say. They both were pathetic wastes of flesh and magic.

"You are pathetic, both of you." Harry said, his voice laced with venom. "If this had been the only time this had happened I might have give you a another chance, but the fact is you BOTH have done this twice, or do you not remember our second year and the whole Heir of Slytherin debacle."

"That was a mistake, Harry" Ron finally spoke up."We were wrong and said we were sorry."

Harry turned to the redhead his eyes glaring at him. "Your right Ron, it was a mistake..." he began then with a shake of his head he frowned at his now former friend. "A mistake on my part."

Harry felt the hands slip around each side if his waist, and the kiss on both of his cheeks. Turning he saw the face of his now girlfriends Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini standing next to him, along with a few others from the House of Cunning. Blaise along with Millicent were glaring at the two Gryffindors students. The rest of the contingent, and what was surprising, that included Draco Malfoy, kept their faces neutral.

"It is amazing, with a bit of research and talking to the RIGHT people, what amount of information you can get." Harry said after he had returned the kisses that he had received from each of the girls.

"Did you know what the term Mudblood means Hermione/" Harry asked.

"It means "Dirty Blood". A slur against those whose parents are not of magical blood." The young witch responded.

Harry smirked. "Close, but yet so far away. You can thank Ronald "too lazy to open a book" Weasley for your misinformation on that."

Harry went on to explain. "Oh your right it is a slur just as your right it has to do with one's parentage." Harry paused for dramatic effect. "But it also has to do with someone who thinks they know everything about a subject through reading, and not willing to listen to anyone else about the information."(1)

Albus, and Minerva both were quite alarmed at how Harry had gotten this information. As they looked upon Harry and his entourage. The fact was that not all of them were from Slytherin.

Along with the aforementioned girls, there was Tracie Davis, and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.

Included in that group were Susan Bones, and her best friend. Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil and her girlfriend, Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Sally-Ann Perks, and her boyfriend Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor.

Their attention was brought back as Ron opened his mouth and spoke before thinking again.

"We said we were sorry. What more do you want?" Ron exclaimed. "And what with you hanging out with the Snakes?"

Harry shook his head at Ron's stupidity.

"Well Ronald, These two "Snakes" as you so eloquently put it, are my betrothed." Harry said with a smile. "May I introduce Dame Millicent Bulstrode of Noblehaus von Bulstrode, and Signora Blaise Zabini of Casa de Zabini Nobile."

As he introduced the rest of his entourage people watched as they stood straight and proud.

"Now, I am sure your wondering why in the hell I i am associating with one Draco Malfoy when through most of our previous terms we have been at each other's throats and mocking each other, hmm?" Harry asked. "Quite simple really. We actually talked, and while we don't see eye to eye on certain philosophies we both agree that one thing is important, and that's family."

Draco stood there silent, but one could see the beginning of a smirk playing on his lips.

Harry looked at his former friends, and shook his head knowing full well that they would never get it. Although he had to wonder why Ron was so silent. Usually with all the accusations and insult would have had the red head spouting all sort of crap by now. Not that it would matter, he was done with both of them.

"Well, have fun. I hope I don't see you later." Harry said with a tone of finality

Harry Turned to walk away leaving not only a shocked Ron and Hermione, but also the staff of Hogwarts. What would this mean for the future of Harry Potter only time would tell. For right now, with a woman on each arm, from his standpoint it looked pretty damn good.

(1) I read particular line this in a story awhile back and it just stuck in my head as an addition to the slur.


	2. Complete

I am sorry to say that I am unable to come up with a continuation of this story. I have been racking my brain to come up with anything. unfortunately, I can't. to those who were waiting for another chapter, I am truly sorry.

Malfaeous


End file.
